The demand for continually smaller electronic devices pressurizes the need for smaller and lighter electronic components. In an attempt to reduce cost, size and weight, electronic device packages are manufactured using smaller and lighter materials. Consequently, the package becomes increasingly susceptible to mechanical warpage from thermal forces during operation. To mitigate warpage, a stiffener may be added to the electronic device package. While stiffeners can be made of various materials, metal is most often the material of choice given its specific strength (i.e. strength to weight ratio). However, stiffeners having a metal body can act as an antenna and increase electromagnetic or radio frequency interference (EMI/RFI) risks and signal integrity risks. Metal body stiffeners can also make a central processing unit (CPU) more susceptible to electrostatic discharge noise and induce strong signal crosstalk at a stiffener resonant frequency. The RFI may originate from the package or may originate from other devices and may interfere with the normal operations of the electronic device package.